Olvidado en el amor
by Xxdrangon the fairyxX
Summary: Se encuentra un asesino en magnolia y a hecho varios asesinatos en magnolia y les a hecho daños a unos de los miembros de Fairy tail dejandolo sin recuerdos ese tal miembro es Natsu Dragneel. Lucy al recibir la noticia decide recuperarle las memoria a Natsu pero empiezan ver otro tipo de personalidad de Natsu...


Hola chicos aqui esta nuevo fic para sus cutis XD espero que los disfruten despuès intentare lo màs rapìdo posible de actualizar adentrado en un juego asi que bueno disfruten el fic.

Disclaimer: Hiro hizo los personajes de Fairy tail yo slo hice un pequeño fic

* * *

capitulo 1: Amnesia

-Ah Gadeo * Gadeo

-que me a pasado ¿Quien soy? ¿que hago aquì? hablaba un pelirrojo con el mismo

-necesito ayuda *gadeo

-Ag tengo el cuerpo hecho traste tengo que pararme y buscar ayuda

* Rising

-Ag ahora que hago tengo que llegar rapido a algun lugar

*empieza a llover

-Eh estoy en un callejón. Aclaraba su vista El pelirrojo

*Caminaba *Gadeo

*Un tiempo despuès

-Al fin llegue a lo ùnico que me recuerda mi memoria "Fiore"

-*Gadeo uff no se si pueda lle...

puf*desmayo

*Al dìa siguiente

*En la casa Lucy

-Creo que voy a salir por las afueras

-Pero primero tengo que ir al gremio un momento

*llegando al gremio

*silbando Lucy

-¿Um? que siento este ambiente lo siento oscuro que ha pasado?...

-Hey chicos como están... hablaba Lucy mientras que los demàs del gremio no le hablaban

(Punto De Vista)

-Siento como si hubiera pasado algo que hubiera cambiado al gremio

-Voy a hablar con mira para ver que a pasado

(FIN POV)

-Hey Mira sabes que le pasa al gremio hablaba con la albina mientras que ella le respondía

-Hola Lucy todavía no sabes la noticia ayer encontraron a 3 personas muertas y 1 herido y entre ese herido es Natsu quedo demasiado grave tiene demasiadas heridas lo encontraron ayer frente al gremio despuès lo tuvieron que llevar a recuperar en su casa. Cuando Happy se entero se puso muy triste.

-Como le pudo pasar esto a Natsu y ¿quien fue? Lucy le hacia mil preguntas a la albina

-Tranquila Lucy le decìa la albina mientras que le daba una bebida relagante

-Gracias Mira,pero Natsu no sabía quien fue el que lo dejo en ese estado

-Pues Natsu lo encontraron en un callegòn y no sabe nada lo que ocurrió ni sabe quien es

-Aunque no se màs nada deberias ir a la casa de Natsu

*Glup glup gracias por la bebida y gracias por la información Lucy dejaba la bebida y salía del gremio

*ya en la casa de Natsu

Toc toc *

-Hey happy estas hay?

-Lucy que haces aquí le respondió el gato azul con un tono tímido

-Como que que hago aquì estoy por el estado Natsu

-Bueno te dejare entrar pero Natsu esta muy grave lo decìa mientras que abría lentamente la puerta

-Natsu no puede ser se Lucy miraba a Natsu y tenia un montón de heridas en la cara, torso etc

-¡Natsu Natsu! gritaba Lucy desesperada de ver tal escena

-Lucy necesito que me ayudes no se que haría sin Natsu empezaba a llorar Happy mientras que se le lanzaba a los brazos de Lucy

-Vale Happy tranquilizate Natsu estará bien yo creo en el

-Gracias Lucy se quitaba las lagrimas Happy

-Bueno creo que tengo que salir a buscar medicinas ya que por lo que veo en esta casa esta hecha un desastre

-¿Lucy puedo ir contigo? le preguntaba Happy

-Claro pero Natsu no deberías estar con el

-Dejemoslo descansar mientras que vamos a salir le respondìa Happy

-Vale salen Happy y Lucy levantando un poco el ánimo

*Ya de volver de hacer las compras y llegar

-Lucy si ya lleguamos

-Si de seguro Natsu se mejorara con esto

*abrir la puerta

-Bueno tenemos que... Lucy dejaba de hablar al ver que Natsu no se encontraba acostado

-Natsu que haces caminando por la casa tienes que acostarse si no esas heridas se volverán a desangrar

-¿Quien eres tu? le respondía Natsu no dándole mucha importancia a su comentario

-Hey Natsu no sabes quien es Lucy? le interrumpía Happy

-Dejen de decirme Natsu de una vez respondía Natsu confundido

-Porque dices que dejemos de decirte así si ese es tu nombre le levanta la voz Lucy

-Tranquila Lucy, Natsu parece que estuviera fuera de lugar como si se le halla olvidado algo

-Pero no quiero que se haga más daños de los que ya tiene

-Natsu porque no sabes quien es Lucy

-Lucy?

-Lucy sera que Natsu tenga amnesia?

-Mmm desde que desperto se le a visto fuera de lugar y ademàs no recuerda nuestros nombres

-Entonces el perdio todos los recuerdos que estuvimos juntos? empezaba Happy a ponerse triste

-No se si sea puede ser que no este haciendo una broma? intentaba ser Lucy optimista

-Hey ustedes diganme ustedes quien sos preguntaba Natsu imterrumpiendo

-Natsu acaso tienes amnesia? preguntaba Lucy

-Amnesia lo ùnico que se es que desperte en un callejon y que me desmaye despertando sin saber ¿quien soy? y ¿porque estoy aquì?

-Pues lo ùnico que puedo decirte es que te encontramos en frente de fairy tail y que te llamas natsu le respondìa Happy

-¿Natsu con que ese es mi nombre? y ¿que es fairy tail?

Natsu en serio has olvidado todo el momentos que hemos vividos ? la batalla con Grimoire Heart en serio no te acuerdas nada de eso?

-Pues para saber no se quien eres?

-Natsu te juro que te recuperare tus recuerdos y encontraremos a al asesino de magnolia por eso te lo prometo hacia una promesa Lucy repentinamente

-Lucy eso fue un poco repentino le respondìa Happy

-¿Con que tu eres Lucy ?

-Si porque... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa salia desesperante ya que Natsu repentinamente le daba un beso en la mejilla a Lucy ella gritando

-Gracias por tu ayuda le susurraba Natsu a Lucy

-Natsu porque hiciste eso? se sonrojada como un tomate la pelirubia salia corriendo fuera de la casa

-Natsu ¿porque hicistes eso? se sonrojaba un poco el gato tal ver tal escena

-No lo se pero me atrae su olor

-Al parecer si pareces que recuerdas que eres un dragon slayer

-Con que ese era el olor que me intrigaba. Hey gato te llamas Happy no? por lo que escuche

-Si porque?

-Te digo que cuides de mi mientras que se caia sobre la cama

-¿Natsu? deja de dormir y ademàs que le susurraste a Lucy

-Solo le di un cumplido mientras se quedaba dormido

-Natsu eso no es una respuesta valida y deja de dormir intentaba investigar el pequeño susurro de Natsu a Lucy

-Natsu: *ronquido *ronquido

* * *

**Bueno minna este fue el nuevo fic prometido dure una semana en hacerlo un poco menos pero bahn no me reclamen sobre la actitud de Natsu ya que tiene amnesia asi que le puedo poner la actitud que yo quiera **

**Dejen un pequeño rewiew si les ha gustado que me ayuda a seguir escribieno bueno nos vemos en una pequeña entrega**

**yo XxDrangon the FairyxX se despide **


End file.
